goanimate_extendedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman Pees at Clementine's Grave and Gets Grounded
TJ Detweiler was watching TV. TJ: Let's see what's on TV. So TJ turned on the TV, and then he started watching the GNN News. Mort Chalk had an announcement. Mort Chalk: This is Mort Chalk. Big Story News. A boy named Caillou Anderson left the whole entire city in exile after seeing Clementine's dead body and thinking his dad would be mad at him and moved out to the other place. Now everyone's sad about Caillou, and Caillou's gone missing. Will anyone find him or will Caillou return to our city? Anyways, stay tuned because there are more commercials showing up. We will see you after the break. The scene disappeared, and TJ was dismayed. TJ: Oh no! Caillou's missing! I better tell my friends the bad news! At the graveyard, Gelman walked over to Clementine's grave. Gelman: Since Rachel and Penny killed Clementine. I'm going to pee at his grave. Hahahahahahahaha! Then Gelman started to pee at Clementine's grave, and soon he finished doing it. Gelman: Hahahahahahahahaha! Take that, Clementine! I hope no one can revive Clementine! Heh heh heh! Suddenly, TJ and the Gang came, much to Gelman's horror. They were furious. TJ: Gelman, how dare you pee at Clementine's grave?! (in his TV voice) This is not fair! Vince: We just heard that you're going to do that. That's gross! Spinelli: You know peeing at Clementine's grave is very inappropriate and is a very bad thing to do! Gretchen: Yeah, you know it's disrespectful! Mikey: And now, her grave is ruined because of you! Gus: That's it, you're in big trouble, Gelman! I'm taking you home to your parents right now! TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen and Mikey, fetch some water buckets to wash Clementine's grave! TJ: Don't worry, Gus! Vince: We'll wash Clementine's grave for you! Gus glared to Gelman. Gus: And after this, you will watch King Bob and his Sceptres at the concert! Come with me now! Gus sent Gelman home. When Gelman got home, Gelman's dad was dismayed. Gelman's dad: Oh no! Please tell me Gelman caused trouble! Gus: Gelman did cause trouble. He peed at Clementine's grave, and now it's ruined because of him. Now my friends have to wash Clementine's grave because of Gelman. Gelman's dad was extremely angry. Gelman's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Gelman, I can't believe you peed at Clementine's grave! You know it's inappropriate and is a very bad thing to do! You know it's disrespectful! And now, Clementine's grave is ruined because of you! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for three days with no computer and no video games! Go to your room right now and think about what you have done! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! F*** you, Gus Griswald! I wish you were dead! Gelman's dad and Gus glared to Gelman. Gelman's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Gelman, how dare you swear at Gus and wish he was dead?! Gus: That's being disrespectful, I'm telling pop on you! Gelman's dad: I agree with Gus. That's so freaking it! You're grounded, grounded, grounded for an extra day! CAST Joey as Gelman and Mikey Blumberg Eric as TJ Detweiler Dallas as Mort Chalk Paul as Vince LaSSao Julie as Spinelli Amy as Gretchen Grundler Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Simon as Gelman's dad TRIVIA The audio featuring TJ Detweiler saying "This is not fair!" from the Recess episode Prickly is Leaving is used as an audio where he and the gang scold Gelman for peeing on Clementine's grave. Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff